


they're bleeding, we're pleading

by rhydianblank



Series: of phone calls and breakfast [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Breakfast, Fluff, M/M, Pittsburgh Penguins, Team as Family, injury mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhydianblank/pseuds/rhydianblank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Seriously though, just drop it. Nothings happening between me and McDavid." Sid says to the group at large in the kitchen.</p><p>"Okay. That sounds fake, but okay." Beau says from where he has leached into Olli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	they're bleeding, we're pleading

Sid wakes up mid January and finds 5 texts from Tyler, 3 texts from Jordan Eberle and a voicemail. Tyler and Jordan's texts go unread as Sid listen to the voicemail.

"Hi, uh, Sidney. This is Connor. McDavid. I had a question about what to do when your teammate does something that you think is dumb but everyone else thinks is hilarious. Okay. Uh call me? Or text. Sorry. Bye."

Sid sighs, he's gotten to used to telling rookies how to handle their team, and calls him back after showering and brushing his teeth. It rings twice before Connor picks up. "Hello?"

"Okay." Sid opens his closet door and pulls out a clean shirt and exercise shorts.  "So, how dumb of a thing did your teammate do that it resulted in you calling me at 3am?"

Sid didn't want to deal with the usual awkward starts to every other phone call he has, so he decided to get straight to the point.

"I assume you uh heard what happened to Hallsy?" Tyler Seguin called Sid the night before and told him about Taylor Halls accident with the doorway.  Connor sounds more distressed than Taylor Hall being dumb justifies.

"It was brought to my attention." Sid puts his phone on speaker to get dressed and try's not to sound sarcastic.

"That. That was the dumb thing. Everyone thinks its funny but I just don't. Is that like normal?"

Sid sighs. Rookies being stressed about teammates wasn't new but this wasn't any rookie. This was Connor McDavid, he deserved at least some leeway when it came to stress. He responds with, "Taylor Hall having no common sense or being confused at your teammates?"

"Uh, both?" Connor seems to calm down. Sid finally takes phone off of speaker and begins to head to the kitchen.

"Hall injuring himself is nothing new. He's done worse." Sid starts to walk down the stairs and can hear what he assumes to be his teammates and not burglars in his kitchen. "About your teammates though, it's not always easy to understand their humor. It sometimes feels like most of the guys in the league haven't matured past 16."

"But what if they think its weird that you don't understand?"

"If your teammates don't understand, just tell them straight up. Say it makes you uncomfortable or whatever. They'll listen." Sid turns the corner and sees Geno, Beau, Flower and Duper messing around with his coffee pot.

"But what if they keep on being dumb?"

"They're all adults. If they can't act like adults then it's not your fault you're more mature than them." His teammates all turn towards him when they hear his voice. They all wear matching offended frowns and Sid tries not to laugh.

"Oh."

"Yep." Sid ushers his teammates the other side of his kitchen island and turns on the coffee pot.

"Well uh. Thanks. Uh. Sidney Crosby." Sid smiles at his tiles. Despite everything that happened a month prior, Connor still acts as awkward as he always has. Sid finds it cute and wish's Connor was there so Sid could see the blush he knows is on Connor cheeks.

"You're welcome. Connor McDavid." Sid looks over to where Flower started to make a choking sounds and see's Geno thumping on Flowers back. "I'd say anytime but 3 am phone calls are the worst. My business hours are between 6am and 6:30 pm." His teammates could blatantly tell he was flirting now and managed to look more shocked.

Connor laughs. Sid thinks his feelings for Connor make it seem easier to talk to him than it does most of the other rookies but he knows it's just the companionship of the pressure of the league. "Well I guess I'll keep that in mind next time my teammates hurt themselves," Connor yawns.

"Go to sleep kid." Connor makes an offended noise but Sid continues, "It's 7 here, so it has to be a god-awful time there."

"Right. Uh. Night. Sidney."

"Goodnight. Connor." Sid hangs up and makes himself a cup of coffee while his four teammates stare at his back.

"Since when did you take house calls?" Duper is the first to come up and grab his own coffee mug out of the cupboard.

"Hall sprained his foot."

"That means you should flirt with his 18 year old teammate at 7 am?" Beau is the second teammate to get a cup out of the mug. Sid sighs and leans against his counter. Beau, always the one for contact at what seems like too early, comes up to Sid and leans against him and the counter.

"Beau, you're always gonna be my rookie. Promise." Beau smiles and sips at his coffee. "Connor thinks that the way the Oilers are treating Halls injury is immature. He wanted to know how to handle it."

"So, that's why he called you?" Duper grabs eggs out of the fridge.

"Yeah. I'm used to immature teammates." Duper and Beau try to make noise of disagreement but Sid looks pointedly over to where Flower has Geno in a headlock and is giving him a noggie.

"Point taken. How do you want your eggs?" Duper grabs a pan and turns on the stove. Sid really should stop letting his teammates do what ever they feel like in his house.

"Cooked." Beau mumbles into his cup. Sid snorts and grabs two more mugs out of the cupboard to make Geno and Flower their coffee.

"If you're gonna fuck around, do it in the living room and don't break anything." Sid sighs when he looks over and sees his mail spilt on the floor along with one of his bar stools. He thinks it's going to be a long year, even without his crush on Connor McDavid making things weird.

Duper pulls plates out of a cupboard and Beau detaches himself from where he was settled in Sids side to grab silverware. Sid is used to this routine enough to know to grab orange juice from the fridge and begins to head to the living room with Geno and Flower on his heels.

"I didn't know you were so close with McDavid." Flower says as he settles into what has become his spot on Sid couch. Sid knows that in less than 20 minutes Kuni and Tanger will be over and various other teammates will trickle in before their afternoon practice and take over Sids home. He smiles at Flower, thinking about how his house is more of a home now that he's implemented his open door policy.

"We're not really that close." Sids smile becomes more broad if anything, he knows he's lying but Flower doesn't. Sid and Connor might not have become boyfriends after their hotel rendezvous but they have continued to become closer. Beau comes into the living room into Sids side in the middle of the loveseat. Sid knows that Beau misses Bortz so he's come to accept the affection.

"Liar," Geno says from where he's sitting between Beaus other side and the arm of the couch. Sid shrugs. His front door opens and Tanger walks in with Olli, talking animatedly to the younger boy who looks lost but is still smiling. "You don't answer my calls at 7 am." Geno continues, his voice dropping into the drawl he gets when he's mid way conscious and asleep

"That's cause you're always here at 7 am."  Tanger comes in and slaps Genos shoulder before sitting down with Flower on the other couch.

"What's happening?" Tanger grabs the blanket off the arm of the couch and burrows down into Flower and the couch.

"Sid fucking an 18 year old." Geno responds. The look Tanger and Olli send Sids way would be terrifying but they soften when the see that Beau has fallen asleep spread out between Sid and Geno and the couch.

"I'm not fucking an 18 year old. We had kinda hooked up once," Sid is interrupted by gasps and shouts of what but continues, "He called about Hallsys injury."

"Why would he call you about Hallsys injury?" Olli says from his perch on the floor by Tangers legs.

"It was about immature teammates." Sid says. Just as Tanger opened his mouth to ask a question, Duper yelled out from the kitchen, "Come get your fucking eggs and leave Sid alone!" Sid nods on quick secession and it makes the players all laugh as they get up on go get their eggs.

"Seriously though, just drop it. Nothings happening between me and McDavid." Sid says to the group at large in the kitchen.

"Okay. That sounds fake, but okay." Beau says from where he has leached into Olli. The rest of the group nod and Sid feels better knowing that they'll drop it. He thinks that they don't need to always meddle in on his life and is happy that they're letting this one go for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd. A prequel of sorts to my other Connor/Sid fic.


End file.
